The Ever After
by allycat23
Summary: The next chapter in Illean history is waiting to be written, and for the children of Maxon and America, it's now left in their hands to decide. With the hefty decision also comes the tradition of The Selection. Will the heir to the throne face the problems their parents did, or will they find the one peacefully, continuing their life and the lives of their people in serenity?
1. Prologue

**Hello! Firstly, if your'e about to read this, thank you so much! I've been with the Selection ever since the first book and have absolutely fallen in love with this world since the last one. My story is a continuation, basically, more of a next generation text. Hopefully you all enjoy the prologue as much as I have enjoyed writing and reviewing it! I'm open to all criticisms and ideas for the book and hopefully it will turn into something amazing!**

**I would like to state that I own all original characters mentioned in the book and the rest of the concept and characters belong to the wonderful Kiera Cass.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The lives of the people of Illea were forever changed the day King Maxon and Queen America were wed. It was a spectacle, an opening ceremony of sorts, for the life changing events that were about to take place in the so called Golden Age. The rings of gold were exchanged with sincere and heartfelt promises of love and protection, both each other and their country. The crowns, filled with fiery jewels and shining gold were placed on their heads and they began their new lives and their people's too.

The first course of action by the King and Queen was to disband the castes. As Maxon's plan indicated, they started from the bottom. They got rid of the Eights by providing them with temporary shelters, finding suitable jobs for them, and when they earned enough money, they were able to invest into their own homes. They mixed in with the Sevens, who were then giving the opportunity to seek more out of life and find new occupations. It continued on like this until the royals reached the Threes. Between, them, the Twos and the Ones, they were all that was left of the old Illea. The people all had representatives within the monarchy and with each suggestion they made, steps towards making those suggestions real, begun to take place.

However, they were still going through hard times. With the Italians help, the Northern rebels (now more so allies), they were able to keep them at bay, protecting the lines of Illea and all it's people from bloody and gruesome deaths. What they wanted was still not certain, but they had left the royals and their people alone for a long time. After this, Prince Maxon withdrew his people from the War in New Asia as he had always seen it as a distraction to his country and not their place to be. That side of the world needed to sort themselves out and bringing foreign forces to help was not going to solve that.

And once America and Maxon had achieved their political goals, they turned to each other, ready to start their lives for real. They begun their family, as did their other friends, delivering baby after baby into the world. Their first child was a boy, whom they named Beau. He was the apple of his mothers eye, straight away taking a love for the outdoors which both parents enjoyed. Their second child was a girl; Amberly, named after the late Queen who both Maxon and America cherished deep within their own hearts. She had her paternal grandmothers green eyes and her fathers golden brown hair, she hardly looked like her mother at all, however had America's stubbornness and Maxon's temper. Their third and final child was a girl, who they named September, the birth month of Celeste, their dear old friend. She was beautiful, cunning and smart, showing her heart and warmth only to those closest to her which was a gift once discovered.

They spent their days together, mainly with the Leger's who'd moved close to the palace. Aspen was now head of the Kings Guard; Maxon would not trust anyone else with his life for the two had shared some unspeakable, bonding memories. He married Lucy, who became one of America's ladies and always in court. They'd had two children, a boy named Micah; who Amberly was head over heels with (although no one knew) and a girl named Anne, a namesake of Lucy and America's close confidant who'd lost her life in the last attack. And like the woman she was named after, she lost her life suddenly from an illness not even Dr. Ashlar could fix.

The royals had made a tight connection with the Italians too. They always travelled back and forth to see one another, often resulting in big parties and headaches for many of the guests the next morning. Nicoletta had married a very strong, level headed man named Giosue`, with whom she had a son with; Romeo. Her cousin, the ones that loved the wine, also married and had children of their own, however had left the palace of Italy and nested in their husbands estates and castles, always returning though, for the delicious Illean drink.

The Singers lived close by too. Kenna and James having more babies then they could count. At this stage it was at least five. Kota was hardly heard from again after the passing of their father, but it didn't worry the others in the slightest as they knew he'd return when he needed to the most. May got married to a guard named Kyron and was desperately trying to start her family. It's all she had wished for since she was a child. The youngest of them all, Gerad, was probably the happiest. Thanks to the disbandment of the castes, he got to be whatever he wanted, choosing to be a scientist, discovering every kind of creature that crawled along Illea's earth. They all lived in the house Maxon had bought for them, and all visited every weekend much to Americas displeasure; at times.

Despite all that had come and gone, the families, mainly the Schreaves, were as happy as any one family could be. Along with the Singers and their own children the years that passed between the Selection and twenty years from them, was everything they all hoped for; peaceful and life changing.

However, now it was time. Time for the next ruler of Illea to step up and take on their duties as their father, and his father before that had done. It was tradition and something the people of Illea loved and it delivered them their most gracious, strong and loved Queen. It was time for the Selection once more. And it was not only for Beau, the other two girls had a chance as well; their parents were not going to sell them off. Maxon was determined to do things differently and give all his beloved children a chance at being the ruler of he young country. This, my reader, is where the next chapter of Illeas history begins.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Much love! xx**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Heir

**Hello! Another chapter for you all! I go back to school in a few days and this may be the last chapter I put up for a few weeks. I will try to get a chapter every week up, but I also have three other stories I'm working on right now! But don't stress, I promise to update as soon as I can. As for this chapter, it is a little slow to begin with, but a story must always have a beginning that introduces all the characters and relationships. I promise the next chapter will be quite more exciting.**

**A huge thanks to Someone the World Forgot, selectionprincess59, kaylie2000, jldrosebud and fantasybookgirl for following/favouriting this story! Your supports mean so much to me and because of that, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To all my reviewers: I'm glad you all enjoyed the story, hopefully you enjoy the first chapter in this saga!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It seemed as if it were a normal day within our little piece of heaven. The halls were filled with the bustling of maids and guards changing shifts or doing their rounds. Nothing was out of the ordinary. September clung to my hand as we ascended the stairs towards our rooms. She was still in a happy buzz after her 10th birthday yesterday and it seemed as if nothing could bring her down.

"I think next year I'm going to have a big party," she wondered aloud.

"Is that so?" I asked her rolling my eyes. She was far too much like Silvia in that respect. Where my mother and I hated big spectacles, Silvia and September delighted in planning them from beginning to end.

"It'll be wonderful Berly. All our friends can come and we can wear costumes or just really nice dresses," she said shrugging her shoulders. She skipped the next two steps dragging me with her.

"Maybe you should talk to Mother and Father about this wonderful party," I told her smiling.

"I'm sure Daddy will let me, it's Mum I have to worry about," she said rolling her eyes. She was so cheeky sometimes. Her blue eyes almost always sparkled with mischief as she schemed her way to getting what she wanted. She really was the devil; I mean she had our mothers red hair already.

"Look, your birthday was only yesterday, maybe wait a while before you go asking for a party that won't come around until next year okay," I told her. She sighed and let go of my hand.

"I suppose," she replied. We stopped outside her door as per our usual routine. It was time for our secret handshake.

"Good-bye," I sang cupping my mouth with my hands.

"Good-bye," she sang copying me, only singing a note higher. I then stuck my hand out as did she and we slapped them together, both left and right. We grabbed each others hands in a handshake sort of way, I spun her around once and pulled her to my body rocking her slowly before she spun out and curtsied. I curtsied back and she saluted me, walking into her room. It was silly and very childish but it was our thing.

I continued on my way to my own room, feeling giddy with the thought of being able to spend the better part of the day curled up with a book. It was unusually cold in Angeles today and I promised myself it would be a day of utter relaxation and warmth.

"Whirly Berly," my brother called out as he came out of his room. What did he want now?

"Yes Beau," I turned smiling to him.

"If they come looking for me, tell them I've gone to the library or something," he said quietly as he shut the door behind him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I'm going down to the training grounds," he told me. Ever since I could remember, all Beau has wanted to do was be an Illean guard. He didn't care about the danger or the gruelling training, he was just always so intrigued by the idea that one day who could be in the sleek black uniforms saving a damsel in distress.

"Why don't you just tell them a truth?" I asked, a little bit sick and tired of covering for him.

"You see, today I'm meant to be catching up on my studying. I'm a bit behind," he smirked.

"A bit?" I scoffed, "I've surpassed you and I am a good year younger than you."

"You know how I feel about all this Prince stuff. It's just not for me," he stated.

"I know," I said sympathetically. I had no doubt in my mind that Beau wouldn't be an excellent King. He was compassionate and caring towards others, always seeking out the best ways to go around things that would make our people happy when Dad requested our help on some issues. He was handsome and smart, most of time anyway; he just didn't want to be fully responsible for the country we both loved and I could understand that. It was a daunting task.

"Go have fun," I told him.

"You're the best Berly," he said, planting a big sloppy kiss on my cheek and then running off. I really was the best.

So, once again I started on my way down to my room. I made it there without any further interruptions and sighed as I opened my door. My room, was obviously one of my favourite places in the palace. There was a rack to place my scarves and hats and coats on my left after you entered. My bed was on the right, flanked by two nightstands with beautiful crystal lamps and an array of books. Across from my bed was the balcony and two flanking windows. I had the best view in all of the palace as I was able to look over the gardens of Illea and all their beautiful flowers.

To my left where to separate rooms, one was my study were work and taking visitors were usually done and the other was my walk in robe, full to the brim of shoes and dresses. To the other side of the room was my bathroom, which held a marble bathtub, a marble sink and a vanity which was placed up against a large window.

The walls in the rooms were a blush colour and there were a few beautiful painted pictures by Aunt May hanging on them. They were of nothing in particular, but there was one hanging in my study that was my favourite. She'd painted a scene of my parents wedding and it was hung in the middle of two cork boards that were covered in my fathers photos and a few of my own.

I walked into my study picking up a new book and sat on my couch that was tucked away in one of the corners. Just as I opened the book, I heard the doors open.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out.

"I'm in here," I replied. I looked up from my book and closed it, seeing Astra my older cousin walk in. She looked beautiful in a cream skirt and pale pink top. Her reddy brown hair was up in a ponytail, and her pointed tan heels clacked happily against the floor.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked smiling. She greeted me with a kiss and sat beside me, kicking off her shoes.

"I was planning to spend the day reading. I didn't think you'd be here today," I told her.

"You know, there's not much to do as a teacher over the Summer holidays." Astra had become a teacher at her own choice. She could've married someone rich and been a housewife, but she always wanted more than that. She had tonnes of men lining up for her, but she was simply never interested. However, thanks to the disbanding of the castes, she was free to become a teacher and returned to some of the poorer areas in Angeles to teach.

"How many more weeks do you have off?" I asked her. I always loved it when she had holidays. She become one of my ladies in court and we were hardly apart.

"About six, I think," she replied.

"Well, I'm not really up to much today, it's far to cold to do anything outside," I informed her.

"Nonsense. I bet if we hurry we could catch the guards training. And you know, they like to do that with their tops off most of the time," she smirked. We'd heard about all these stories of Aunt Kenna, Aunt May and Mum watching the guards when they were younger. It is in fact how Aunt May met her husband. We hadn't had the nerve to go sneak a peak yet, but Astra was very willing despite her lack of interest in marriage.

"No one would be around because of the cold," I said quirking an eyebrow.

"And we'd be very discreet just taking a stroll in the gardens," she added to the plot.

"Come on, let's go," she grinned slipping on her shoes. I stood up grinning. I put my book down and followed my cousin into the hall. She linked her arms through mine and we sped down the stairs, giggling at the thought of what we were about to see for the first time.

"You two seem rather happy for such a drab day," Father stopped us on the second flight of stairs.

"Happy to be together again Uncle," Astra smiled softly.

"You weren't a breakfast Dad, is something wrong?" I asked him, giving him his first hug for today. His arms wrapped around me tightly, hugging me back. It was no secret I was Daddy's girl. I stepped back and surveyed the aging man. He was turning forty this year. He still hadn't got a streak of grey in his brilliant golden hair and I swear Mum melted every time she saw his brown eyes. I guess he still held the same charm he did when they first fell in love.

"Nothing to worry about, but your mother didn't tell you we wanted to see you after lunch?" he asked.

I shook my head, "You know how she is. In one ear and out the other sometimes," I joked. He laughed and nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

"So do you want me to tell Beau and September too?" I asked him.

"I have a feeling they'll want to be apart of this," he said smiling softly. "I better be off," he finished. He gave both Astra and I a parting kiss and walked off to his office.

"I wonder what they want to speak to you about," Astra said.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be nothing more than another holiday to Italy to visit Queen Nicoletta with the promise of yet another legendary party," I giggled. At this stage, what else could be more pressing than that?

* * *

After our unsuccessful attempt to see the guards training shirtless, Astra returned home after she'd make me promise to tell her what my parents wanted to talk to us all about. After lunch we walked up the stairs to the shared office of my parents.

"Maybe I'm getting another birthday present," Septembers eyes glowed at the thought.

"I doubt that," Beau joked as he piggybacked her up the stairs.

"You never know with our parents. We're spoiled nearly every day," I told them both.

"Isn't that the truth," Beau responded. It wasn't that we were ungrateful, it's just that we didn't need gifts or fancy things to know we were loved by them.

When we came to the door, September reached out her hand from its grip around Beaus neck and knocked.

"You lot don't need to knock you realise," our Mother called from inside. We all smirked and made our way in. Beau closing the door by pushing September up against it.

"Beau stop it! You're squashing me!" she squirmed.

"Am I? I didn't realise," he joked. She squealed and giggled so loudly, my Father took off his glasses and then proceeded to block his ears.

"It's like I've invited animals up here," he joked.

"They are your children," mother smirked.

"Alright, alright, sit down you three," he instructed from his desk. We all sat down happily on the sofa they'd moved into the room, just for us. We were a tight knit family and didn't like to be away from one another for too long.

"What is it you needed to speak to us about?" Beau asked.

"Well, recently, all three of you have had birthdays," he started.

"Surely not more gifts, we were given enough," I scolded.

"If you let me finish," Dad smiled. I pretended to zip my lips and he continued, "So as I was saying, obviously you've all gotten older and important decisions need to be made soon. Like who will be the heir to the crown."

I sat there confused. Was it not Beau as he was the first born?

"That's Beau," September said.

"Yes, well your father and I decided that you all should have an equal chance at ruling Illea. We know that all of you have reservations about ruling, as anyone would, but the rest of your lives should not be just dictated by birth," Mum told us.

"So I could be a guard then?" Beau asked, the excitement was so clear in his voice.

"Yes, but you must come to a decision with your sisters Beau. You cannot simply disregard their dreams for yours," Father told him.

"Yes Father, I understand," he nodded his head.

"So I could be Queen?" I asked. They nodded.

"We don't won't to send you girls away to marry someone you don't want to. By one of you being Queen ensures the other a choice with what they want to do with their lives," Mum informed us.

"How do we decide then?" I asked. The concept was still confusing to me, but I preferred it to ever leaving Illea.

"That's up to you three. We can't leave it any longer either. As Beau is now 19 and you're 17, you must marry too," Dad said.

"What about me?" September asked.

"My sweet girl, you're a little too young for that, but when you come of age, if you are the heir to the throne, you'll have your chance too."

"So, one of us will have to go through the Selection?" Beau asked.

"Yes, it is an age old tradition and the people seem to like it."

"So, today we decided if we want the crown and if we want to be married?" I asked.

Both my parents laughed, "When you put it that way, yes," Mum smiled. It was a lot to take in at the moment. This morning I woke up with the sole intention of reading the day away and now I was faced with the decision of becoming a Queen and getting married. We all sat there in silence for a little. I mean, I wasn't sure if I was going to marry Micah or not, but this just eliminated all chances of that.

"I say we pick it out a hat," Beau spoke up. My eyes bulged out of my head.

"What?" I asked, "You're going to put the fate of our country into a hat?"

"Why not? It makes more sense than us talking about it. I mean, we'll all state what we would've done if our lives have been different. I'd be a guard, you'd go on to be a writer and September, no doubt would love to marry rich and be a party planner," Beau said. "We won't come to a decision that way, we'll all get angry and no one will be the heir. If we pick out of a hat we all have an equal chance and we can't get mad."

"Call me crazy but it's a good idea," Mum said.

"It's fair," Dad said shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess," I mumbled.

"Right then," Mum muttered getting up and finding some sort of bowl or hat to put our names in. Dad began writing our names and ripping them from the sheet, folding them three times so you couldn't tell whose was whose. "The name not to be picked shall be the heir."

"Who should pick them?" September asked. Just then Uncle Aspen walked in carrying a letter for my dad.

"Sorry your majesties," he said, "I wasn't aware you were having a meeting."

"Quite alright Aspen," mum said softly. "We need some help picking names out of the hat."

"Whatever for?" he asked, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"We're deciding who the next heir is," Father told him.

"Ah yes, I remember you asking me about this," he said. "Looks like you found a way to decide on things."

"We have indeed," Father smiled. Uncle Aspen walked over to the hat.

"Good luck to you all," he grinned. He closed his eyes and stuck his hand in, pulling out one of the pieces of paper.

He opened it and I held my breath, "September," Uncle Aspen announced. She smiled sadly.

"Are you alright darling?" Father asked.

She nodded her head, "I think I would like planning the parties more than actually being a Queen." We all smiled and I held her hand, reassuring her she could plan all my parties if I was to be Queen.

"Next one," Uncle Aspen said as he pulled out the next name. Beside me I could see Beau cross his fingers. This was his way out. He finally had a chance to be a guard. He was breathing fast and I knew he wanted his name to be called more than anything. I on the other hand didn't have something I solely wanted to do with my life. Sure, I liked to write but I also loved Illea. I loved him so much I couldn't stand to see him live out the rest of his days not at his happiest. Before Uncle Aspen could read out the next name, I jumped up from my seat.

"Stop! Don't read it," I said. Uncle Aspen folded the name back up and I turned to Beau. "I know you want to be a guard more than anything in the world. And I also know that we all love Illea enough to give her a committed and loyal ruler. You would've been a wonderful King Beau, but I can't let you rule our country half heartedly and unhappily. That's why I want to be Queen."

Before I knew it, the words slipped out of my mouth. Beau looked shocked and my parents smiled proudly.

"Spoken like a true Queen," my father smiled.

"Are you sure?" Beau asked, standing up and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"As Queen, I would not feel safer than if I had my own brother protecting me," I said, giving him a small smile.

"You really are the best Whirly Berly," he said pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back. Now that I knew it was me who was going to rule Illea, I didn't mind the idea. As a little girl, of course I dreamed of being Queen. Anything was better than being married off to some foreign Prince I hardly knew. But with this chance and the Selection in front of me, I had a shot of a different and dare I say happier life.

"Queen Amberly the Second," Mum cooed. It had a certain ring to it.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Much love! xx**


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Mr Right

**So, here is a weekly update! Hope all of you have a good weekend and this makes it that much better! I'll try and update regularly but in Australia we're back at school and things are starting to heat up in the way of final exams! Hope you enjoy this chapter as I'm introducing a cheeky little character today and bringing back some of the old!**

**To lovewords: There is a third chapter now! I'm so glad you're liking this story! All I can say in the way of the Selection is that theres only two more chapters until we reach it! Maybe not!**

**To lovewords (again) thanks for following/favouriting this story, your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days were full of meetings for me. Firstly, I had a meeting with the palace guard. After the announcement of the heir to the throne on this Friday's _Report, _I would have a possible target painted on my back. Not that anything was going to happen, or I hoped it wouldn't, Uncle Aspen assigned two guards to be outside my door at all times and about five whenever I went out beyond the palace walls. Between them, my parents' abundance of guards and the guards of my siblings, family outings were going to be mighty crowded.

The next meeting was with Silvia. I needed to do more work regarding Illea and its history. I also had to have more etiquette classes and speech classes, as well as learning the customs of our allied classes. I knew about most of these areas but there was so much I still didn't know. That much was obvious when Silvia set down the work load in front of me. We began my extra lessons the following day. I was also made aware that I would be getting ladies. Mum had her most trusted friends, Marlee and Lucy and sometimes Kriss, but who would I have? Astra for certain, but who else?

I had other meetings with the dressmakers. According to my mother, my wardrobe had to have a major upgrade. It's not that my clothes weren't beautiful, it's just that they were not what a Queen would be wearing. I had to tell them of all my favourite colours, necklines, sleeve lengths and it was giving me a headache. I wonder if my father had to go through this as well.

The last meeting was with my Father. It was the one I was most looking forward too. So, as soon as breakfast was over on the fourth day since I had been the heir, he and I walked to his study.

"I haven't seen you much in the last few days," he said as we ascended the stair case.

"I have been awfully busy. First the meeting about the guards, then one with Silvia, extra classes, visiting the dressmakers for fittings plus trying to decide who my ladies will be; it's been hectic to say the least," I told him.

"It will be from here on out," he chuckled as we rounded the corner to the next flight of stairs.

"I only hope that one day I'll be able to rest," I joked.

"I'm afraid it won't be for a while," he informed me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I'm sure the answer is one I'll get to in your little debrief," he smiled. We arrived at his office and he opened the door for me, ushering me in.

"Right, well first thing is first. Politics," he said grinning. He knew how much I hated politics, but I suppose that would have to change now that I was meant to be Queen.

"Right, what's first?" I asked. I grabbed some paper from his desk and he gave me a pen and something to lean on.

"Firstly, your title will change from Her Royal Highness Princess Amberly to Her Royal Highness Grand Princess Amberly. And then when your Queen it's even more than a mouthful; Her Royal Highness, Her Majesty, Queen Amberly the Second of Illea."

"Right," I said scribbling it down although I had no idea why. It wasn't that important.

"From then on, people will refer to you as the former until your coronation. You must also chose your council. Trusted people to help you when you're Queen. Myself and your mother are apart of it, but you must fill three spots. Preferably someone in the guard to give military advice, someone who speaks on behalf of your people and someone who will not take advantage of you, as well as your husband."

"And this is for?" I asked looking up from my paper.

"This is for the well being of Illea. Every problem, war, even the price of fruit is decided with the help of these people. Getting different aspects on certain situations have helped me a lot over the years," he said smiling. "From now on, you will sit in on these meetings and help me as well. It won't do any harm to have a young mind work with us."

"Would it help me if I had a separate council with a representative from each state. I mean, how can we fix problems if we only have on person for Illea speaking up for our people?" I suggested.

My father beamed at me, "That is a wonderful idea Berly. Maybe we can work on that together whilst I'm still in power, so when I step down, the basics are already done for you and you can slide smoothly into that aspect?" he asked.

"I'd like that. We'd never really had a father/daughter project," I smiled.

"Well, seeing as that's most of the politics done, you only need to know how to enforce new rules if they're needed and Silvia teaches you that. So now we're on to the Caste project."

"Still three more left huh?" I asked him. For at least a year or two, both mother and father found it difficult to mix the Threes with the rest of the population. They were teachers and writers with big houses and stable jobs. People that were from lower castes couldn't become such things as some lacked education or simply refused. And the Threes disliked the idea of being artists even if they were good. They knew a life of money and didn't want to let that go.

"They're not budging and any ideas we have seem to be hopeless. We just can't find a way to integrate them."

"I'm sure we'll work something out. It'll be harder with the Twos though. Famous people don't exactly want to lose the spotlight," I stated.

"That's true, but I'd bet they'd be more willing. They're usually risk takers and have lots of money for back up," he smiled.

"Anyway, what's the course of action for myself? You've already done the hard work," I told him.

"Well, if anything is to ever happen to me before we finish eradicating the castes, you will simply take over with the help of your council. Then after that, I've made plan for a sort of President/Prime Minister role. It'll make it easier to manage everything. But if you don't want to implement it, then it's up to you."

"You must also make alliances and ties with other countries. We already have many but if we lose some for whatever reason, you must entertain their royals and set up trades to establish a firm bond. There is always marriage but we discourage it-"

"I'm not selling my friends, you can be assured."

"I know, but they'll always offer. Just be careful," he warned. I nodded and wrote down on my paper BEWARE OFFERS OF MARRIAGE and underlined it twice.

"And now on to the fun stuff," he grinned.

"There's fun stuff to being heir?" I asked sarcastically. He reached over and flicked my forehead playing.

"Watch it you," he said jokingly.

"Well, what is then?" I asked.

"The Selection of course," he said beaming. I smiled softly.

"I thought you said it was the hardest thing you've ever had to do," I said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh it was, especially when I was chasing your mother," he sighed.

"So how will this be fun?" I asked confused.

"Because, with a bit of luck, you'll find the one and be every bit as happy as I am," he said softly.

"What if I don't?" I asked. It was a great concern for all the royals in the Selection. That much I knew. Even my father had doubts.

"Open your heart Amberly. Maybe it won't be the love you've dreamed of, but there is no way you can spend a long amount of time with someone and not feel anything towards them."

We sat in silence for a little bit and he sighed. "I stopped looking at the other girls after I met your mother. I had my sight and heart only set on her. When she was unsure or didn't want to be with me at times, it hurt and I'm sure there will be some boys who come here and realise they cannot undertake the role. It is hard and you must understand that it isn't because of you. No matter how attached you get to them, you have to keep looking. So, I kept looking. I found many girls I thought I could spend my life with despite the fact I didn't love them. As long as you have some sort of companion, your life won't be lonely like you may think."

I groaned, "You're not meant to tell me that! You're meant to say I will find love and that I'll be as happy as I'd ever dreamed!".

All he could was laugh. "You're not a dreamer and you deserve the truth. I can't promise you those things Berly."

"I know," I said softly. "I guess we just need to keep our fingers crossed. Maybe I'll meet someone better than my dreams and maybe I'll have to settle."

"Given that fact that you're my daughter, you won't settle for anything less than the best," he stated.

"That's comforting. Maybe if I settle I will get the man whose better than my dreams in the end."

"No one knows Berly," he said. "The applications will be sent out on Saturday after the announcement, so they have a few more days to dream about you." I only scoffed and then he continued to tell me about the time it was his turn for the Selection.

* * *

I sat on my balcony in the sun. I was still letting everything settle in. I had finished lessons for the day and I was mentally preparing myself for the first council meeting I'd ever sit in on which was tomorrow. It was exciting but nerve wracking at the same time. I looked out over the gardens. The long driveway leading up to the front of the castle was flanked by green grass that had geometric patterns made out of hedges and in between were small, colourful flowers.

As I surveyed the gardens, the gates opened and in drove a sleek black car. My family were all here today, as was Astra. Maybe it was Aunt Marlee, she'd be returning from her trip to her parents house any day now and I couldn't wait to see her again. It wasn't until a dark head of hair and a a blonde head got out that I realised who it was.

Micah and Aunty Lucy were home. A week ago Aunty Lucy had left to go and pick up Micah from boarding school. I'd missed him terribly. We wrote letters every once in a while but it wasn't the same as having him there and staring at you with green eyes that swallowed you up. Mum said he was the spitting image of Uncle Aspen. It was only then that I understood how she'd once been in love with him.

I too was in love with a Leger. It didn't matter that anyone didn't know or the fact that he didn't either. I was in love with him. Part of my apprehension about the Selection was because of him. I always thought that when he found out he loved me, we'd be together and get married one day. Now that I was heir to the throne, all chance of that happening had flown out the window the day I sacrificed that life so that Beau could live his own.

But we'd remain best friends, I was sure of that much. We'd had each others backs for years and that wouldn't change just because I was going to be Queen one day. Maybe he would even be on my council. Never mind that now, he was back and I had so so much to tell him. I got up from my seat and walked into the bathroom. I quickly checked that I looked presentable, as a future Queen should. I slid my white, pointed heels back onto my feet and ran my fingers through my hair. I straightened my watermelon pink skirt and pleated white top. I took a breath to settle my excitement and walked out into the hall.

I practically skipped over to the second floor where his room was and made my way down to the third door along the right side of the left wing. I knew this path off by heart. I knocked on the door feverishly when I reached it and it flew open.

"Micah?" I asked timidly. Sure enough he was on the other side however hadn't laid his eyes on me as he was rather occupied with flirting with the maid. I couldn't hold it against him. He didn't know how I felt and for years I'd kept quiet whilst he bought girl after girl up to his room while he was here. This was just another game to him. Once the maid left and he stared at her until she was out of sight did he greet me.

"Hey you," he grinned. Micah picked me up into an embrace and swung me around. "You're getting prettier every time I see you."

"Stop it Micah, I'm not one of those girls you can fool by using charming lines," I warned him. No matter how much I wanted what I had said to be true, I knew it wasn't.

"I can't help that it's the truth," he shrugged pulling me into the room and closing the door. He began to unpack and I lied on his bed.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Honestly, I've been dying to come home. I started dating this one girl and then we broke up and my life has been hell since then. She follows me everywhere and told her friends I wasn't as 'manly' as everyone claimed. I mean what ki-"

"No Micah, how have you been, minus the girls," I said, cutting him off. I really didn't want to hear all about his girlfriend.

"I've been good I guess. I've actually been acing school, my piano playing is getting better thanks to your help last break," he said smiling. He walked over to his closet and hung up some suit jackets. I stood and started to help him.

"I told you that all you needed to do was just watch the changes in chord and you'll be perfect."

"I should listen to you more from now on," he laughed. I folded his shirts neatly and placed them in the closet shelf, figuring out how to tell him the big news.

"Well, soon you'll have too," I said taking his tie box and neatly placing his ties inside.

"Why, have you been promoted to Micah's commander or something?" he joked.

"Something like that," I laughed.

"No really, what's going on?" he asked. He closed the tie box shut and lifted my head to get my attention.

"Well, they've chosen an heir for the throne," I managed. His forehead creased in confusion.

"That's Beau though."

"That's what I thought until my parents decided they wanted to do things differently."

"What are you saying?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I'm saying that I put my hand up to be heir." He stood their shocked, and then his shocked expression turned to a grin. He took the tie box out of my hand and got to his knees.

"Oh all powerful one. I am your loyal servant from this day forward to the end of my life," he said as he bowed up and down.

"Micah stop it," I said laughing.

"Yes, your royal highness," he said and stood up.

"Actually it's Her Royal Highness Grand Princess Amberly," I told him. He pulled a face.

"Fancy."

"And when I'm Queen it gets worse," I informed him.

"I can only imagine," he said putting away his luggage and then sitting beside me on the bed. "On the bright side, I can say that I've had the Queen in my bedroom," he finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Well you actually can't, I don't think my future husband would understand."

"You're getting married too?" he said as a joke. Little did he know that it was happening too.

"That's the other thing," I started but was cut off.

"You're engaged? I go away for like eight weeks and come back to find my best friend the heir to the Illean crown and engaged. Are you sure I was only gone for eight weeks?" he asked me exasperated.

"Calm down, I'm not engaged yet."

"So, then what?" he asked confused.

"I have to take part in the Selection first," I informed him. He groaned and then fell back on the bed. "What's wrong with you, it's not like you have to date 35 men at once."

"I'm groaning because I'm going to have to give the talk to 35 guys."

"I think Beau has got that covered," I laughed.

"Yeah right, he'll sit there and watch them fight over you like a piece of meat and do nothing about it."

"That and he won't be here for most of it," I said.

"Why, where will he be?" Micah asked.

"He's signed up to the army. He's going to be apart of the King's guard."

"Ah yes, the valiant Beau always has wanted to be a knight in shining armour."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I asked warningly.

"It's not, but I-I was j-just," he stuttered before I cut him off.

"Relax, I'm joking." He went to hit me playfully but recoiled.

"Will I be banished if I hit the heir to the crown?" he asked mockingly.

"No, but you will be selected to marry me if you keep this up. Your days of relentlessly pursuing women would be over."

"That's not a bad idea. At least I'll be able to protect you from the vile men that are out there."

"You're not serious?" I asked. My heart was starting to beat faster. If he entered it would solve my problems. We would be married and happy and I wouldn't have to even worry about looking at someone else because I would know from the start who I'd pick. But then I remembered my fathers words, _Open your heart._

"If I was would that be a bad thing?" he asked, slightly offended.

"N-No," I stammered, "I just...wouldn't it be weird?" I finished finally. I swear to God I had even started sweating I was so nervous.

"Calm down Principessa, I'm kidding. Now let's go get some lunch." So with that we headed for the kitchens. I thought my problems were solved, but how could they be? He didn't even think of me as anything but a friend.

* * *

Friday night came around so fast, it almost made me dizzy. It was time for the _Report _and the whole palace was abuzz. The dressmakers had been slaving away on my dress and it was finally time to get ready after a day of Astra pampering me non stop. She's painted my nails and given me a facial. She'd even gone so far as to massage me, which means she must've really felt how nervous I was, because in her eyes, people are meant to massaging her not the other way around.

My maids Missy, Lani and July came in all excited. July carried my dress in one hand and Missy and Lani came scurrying with make up and jewellery.

"Where should we start first miss?" Missy asked.

"How about a bath?" Lani suggested.

"That would be rather relaxing, maybe it'll help my nerves."

"No need to be nervous miss, all the young boys in the country are going to be head over heels in love with you when they see you addressing them tonight," July said laughing.

"I'd settle for just one," I sighed. They moved me to the bathroom where the undressed me and started my bath. They sat with me as I cleaned myself and we talked about all the possible kinds of boys that would sign up.

"Maybe one will be ridiculously charming and you experience love at first sight," Lani dreamed.

"Or maybe, you'll meet someone who disagrees with you from the beginning and you question why he's here only to fall in love with him in the end because there is no one who is willing to stand up against you," July said, painting a very vivid story.

"Maybe you'll meet just a genuinely nice boy. He'll comfort you and tell you you're beautiful. He'll get along with your parents and play with your sister. Maybe he'll bring out the best in you and make you happy beyond belief," Missy stated.

"They all sound rather lovely," I sighed as I blew bubbles up into the air.

"The question is, what type of person you're looking for?" Lani asked me. I thought about it and I found that, I wanted them all. Someone who was nice and caring, who'd stand up to me when I did something wrong and someone who was charming. I wanted them all and only hoped I could find one person who encompassed it all.

"How do you three know so much about love. You're as old as I am and even I don't have a clue," I laughed out and the three of the joined.

"We have older sisters and ladies in the kitchen who tell us tales miss," July smiled.

"Beside, Lani over there has a man."

"What! You didn't tell me this!" I said feeling shocked and hurt my maids didn't tell me. We confided in one another about everything.

"You were awfully busy with meetings and becoming the heir, I didn't want to bother you," she said shyly.

"Bother me? Nonsense! I always want to hear what you guys have to say, no matter how cranky or busy I may be," I told them. They all nodded, taking an order from their soon to be Queen. We sat their in silence and I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to tell me?"

Lani laughed and straightened up, her eyes burnt bright at the thought of her love. "His name is Nate and he works in the stables. He's going to become a teacher though and well I don't know. One day he asked me on a date on our day off and it went from their. He is so handsome," she finished. The other girls nodded their heads and made noises as if to prove his good looks were beyond explanation.

"Well, I better meet this Nate. He better be training one of my three leading ladies properly," I said grinning.

"He must be, she hasn't been able to stop smiling since!" July announced.

"Alright enough," Lani smirked, "Time to get you ready miss." They helped me out of the bath and dried me off. I put on my strapless slip and my robe, sitting at my vanity whilst they did my hair and make up.

They fussed about what colour eye shadow would go with my dress and what colour lipstick would compliment it. These girls were perfectionists and I always knew I was in good hands.

"How about just natural. If you're saying this dress is so stunning, why not let it speak for itself?" I asked, anything to stop them from bickering.

"You're right miss," July said. She began patting on a light brown shadow and then everything fell into place. Missy was behind me, putting my hair into a pretty up do. She left curls at the front and a very loose bun was pinned at the back. I was then moved out to the main part of my room and the dress was revealed. It was a strapless mermaid gown; it was a pewter metallic colour and was weaved into some sort of geometric pattern. It was hard to imagine, but when it was in front of you, it was beautiful.

"You helped make this?" I asked surprised. They nodded happily.

"Do you like it?" Missy asked.

"It's perfect."

* * *

I sat on my seat nervously. Father was nearly at the end of his speech. He'd alerted the people of the progress in certain aspects of the political sphere and had gone on the announce me as the heir for the Illean crowd. It was well received by the people who were with us live, only time would tell how the other people around the country received it.

When he announced the Selection more cheer erupted and it marked my cue to make my announcement to me people. I stood slowly and waved as I walked over to my father. The light caught me dress and people ooed and ahhed. No doubt my maids would be happy about that. When I reached my father he kissed me on the cheek and left me to it.

"My dear people of Illea. Today I stand before you as not only a Princess as I have done so before, but the heir to the throne of our beloved country. I hope I can lead you as graciously as my grandmother, as justly as my father and as strongly as my mother. With my new title also comes to opportunity to wed, and as tradition, the palace will be host to the Selection once more. I invite all men from the ages of 17 to 20 to sign up for the 35 spots available. It is with great excitement and hope that I extend this invitation in the hope that I will find love and happiness with one of you. The letters and applications will be sent out first thing tomorrow morning and the draw will be done in the next two weeks, until then, I bid a farewell."

The crowd cheered and clapped as I left the podium. Gavril, as always entered to talk about to the crowd, leading more to entertainment but then talking mostly about the Selection.

"I've now lived through two Selections believe it or not," he smiled to the crowd. He was at least in his 60's now. "This coming Selection will be my third and I am ever so grateful to be able to go through this experience once more. So as I did with her father and grandfather before him, I'm about to embarrass them. Princess Amberly won't you come over and have a chat with me?"

I was completely caught off guard. Was this even allowed? I looked to my Dad who was laughing and when he noticed my hesitation, nodded towards me, telling me to go. I walked over to Gavril timidly, smiling as I did so.

"Hello Gavril," I greeted him.

"Hello my dear," he paused, smiling at me, "Hasn't it been a whirlwind few weeks for you?"

"Certainly. I woke up one morning sure of myself and my life to come only to be told one day I'd be the Queen," I laughed.

"What did that feel like?" he asked.

"It felt really good. I'd always dreamed of being Queen when I was a little girl as every little girl does," I said laughing, the crown joined in with me and I couldn't tell if it was fake or real. "Now it's a reality and it's feels wonderful to know that one day I will try and do my best to make sure it and all it's people leave happy and peacful lives."

"Isn't that a beautiful sentiment everybody?" Gavril asked turning towards the crowd. They cheered along. "Now, what about the Selection, how are your feelings towards that?"

"I am quite nervous," I told him honestly.

"As was your father," he pointed out. I looked at Dad who nodded in confirmation. "How do you hope things will turn out?"

"Well, ultimately I hope I find someone who makes me as happy as my mother and father make each other. They lived a life of great love and triumph over the old ways of Illea and I hope to do the same."

"And how would you describe the perfect man that can make you happy like you want?" he asked. "You have to give the boys out their a little hint," he joked, earning a laugh from the crowd.

"Well Gavril, I would describe him as charming and compassionate, someone who stands up to me and calls me out when I'm in the wrong. The perfect man would love my family and bring out the best in me. He'd also have to have a few good jokes up his sleeve for a rainy day, plus, he'd also have to be able to answer all the question you send his way," I chuckled.

"Too right my dear. Well whoever he is, you really do deserve him," he smiled.

"Thank you," I said. Gavril had known me since birth and at times he put it on for the cameras, but this was one moment I knew that he was sincere. He thanked me for my time and I returned to my seat. When I sat down September took my hand and held it tightly.

Tonight my life had officially changed. The people knew of their new ruler and had the happy news of the Selection. Nothing would ever be the same after tonight, not even one moment.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Much love! xx**


	4. Chapter 3: The Selection

**Hello all! Another chapter for you! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! We've hit the Selection and get to see what happens when Amberly meets the boys for the first time!**

**A huge thanks to Volleyballer5 and Strike OOO for following/favouriting this story! You're support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To theoneforever(guest): I'm glad you're enjoying the story! keep reading!**

**Enjoy all!**

* * *

I woke up to Lani drawing my curtains back. The sun shone in through my windows instantly warming my face.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," July said as she pottered around my room, cleaning up old clothes and shoes that I hadn't bothered to put away.

"Five more minutes," I said groggily.

"We bought you breakfast in bed, we know how much you like it," Missy said. I opened my eyes to see them all standing together smiling knowingly.

"Extra bacon?" I asked opening one eye.

"Of course," Missy smiled. I sat up and grinned, the smell of breakfast wafting my way. They placed the tray over my laps and busied themselves around my room.

"So, why the breakfast? You guys only do this when it's an extra special day," I said as I dug in.

"It is a special day miss," July said as she collected my books and went to put them in their shelves in the study.

"It's only Friday," I pointed out with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Exactly," Lani sung as she dusted. My mouth flew open, the food inside nearly tumbling out. I quickly closed it again and swallowed hard.

"Not the Friday?" I asked.

"Yes miss, the thirty five selected boys are being announced tonight."

"So soon? That means they'll be here next Wednesday," I groaned. I thought I'd have more time that this to prepare myself. But between extra classes with Silvia and council meetings with my parents, I hardly had any time to sit with my friends or visit Beau. Now with the boys coming, I knew there'd be slim chances of that.

The door to my room burst open and Astra walked in. I should've known she wouldn't miss a day like today.

"You have to read this," she said thrusting a magazine into my face. I took it our of her hands and scanned over the page. The title read 'Illea's new Queen'.

"Do I really want to read this?" I asked. This article could be good or bad.

"You want to read it," she smiled.

I cleared my throat and began to read, "When the Crown Princess walked on to the stage two weeks ago, she glittered from head to tow in a dazzling metallic dress. We knew from then on that there was something going on. Tonight she did not look like the oldest daughter of our beloved King and Queen, but a Queen in her own right. When he father announced her new path in life, it all made sense. She was going to be Queen and do it in a grand style."

"That's such a glowing review," Lani smiled proudly.

"There's more," Astra smirked.

"We were first unsure of how the public would receive the news about the change in the line of succession, it was highly uncharacteristic for a girl to be Illea's main ruler, but funnily enough, the people threw caution to the wind and embraced the new heir with open arms. King Maxon and Queen America have done wonders for this country and choosing to let their children decide who succeeds them was a mighty step. If they have absolute faith in Princess Amberly, then so do we. We wish you all the best in this new endeavour and all the lucky in the Selection."

I looked down the page at the photos they'd used to border the article. I was relieved to hear the people had embraced this change and happy to know people were behind me. As I scanned the photos I couldn't help but smile at the photo of my father kissing my cheek before I addressed the public. There was another of me laughing with Gavril and a last one of me waving to the crowd smiling. I really did look like a Queen.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" I asked Astra.

"Not at all, I've got about four more at home," she said sitting on my bed and taking a bite of my strawberry tart.

"Are you staying today? I've got nothing to do but wait around and be nervous as ever about tonight?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid not my dearest cousin, Aunty May has commissioned me to help paint her nursery," she informed me.

"But you can't paint to save yourself," I pointed out continuing to eat my breakfast.

"That's what I told her," she said smiling. "I'll be at the _Report _tonight though." With that she stood up, gave me a kiss on my forehead and left.

"Have you three got any ideas about what we can do today?" I asked. I needed something to take my mind off things.

"Sorry miss, but we're finishing your dress off for tonight," Lani smiled softly.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Don't be silly! I'm sure your sister would love to have you play with her," July pointed out.

"I guess," I said.

"How about going to practice archery. You love that and haven't had a chance to since before all this started," Missy pointed out as she placed down a trinket she was dusting.

"You're quite right Missy. If anyone asks, that's where I'll be."

* * *

I strung another arrow and it flew into it's target. I'd been having a good day in this respect. My arrows were going where I wanted them to, unlike my life at the moment. I still couldn't believe this had all come around so quick. I still didn't know how I felt about this whole Selection thing yet. I knocked another arrow and took aim.

"Your arm is still too high," Micah's voice came from behind me.

"Well it's been working fine," I bit back. I let the arrow go, hitting just outside the bullseye.

"It would work better if you lowered it," he said walking up to me.

"How'd you find me here?" I asked knocking another arrow.

"I went to see if you wanted to have lunch together," he started to explain while he came towards me. He stood behind me touching my arms and placing them were they should be; my heart started beating so fast I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"When I knocked on your door Lani said you were here," he finished. He positioned my right arm slightly lower than the angle was before. "When you let go breath out, all the tension will disperse with the arrow," he instructed.

I did as I was told, his hand hovering on my waist. How was I meant to take aim with him so close and touching me so intimately. I let go of my arrow and it hit the bullseye, right in the centre.

"What did I say?" he asked smiling.

"Lucky shot, I'm sure," I said, my stubbornness getting the better of me.

"Someone's not a happy chap today," he smirked taking a seat to the side and continuing to watch me.

"I'm sorry," I said turning to face him. I put the bow and arrow down and sighed. "It's not exactly easy to be happy when your decisions come to bite you in the backside."

"What decision?" he asked.

"The decision to be the heir. I mean, I love Illea but if I had really wanted to do something else other than rule, would Beau have done the same thing for me?" I wondered allowed.

Micah sighed and stood up, taking me by the shoulders. "Did you ever find out the name that my father drew from the hat last?" he asked. I shook my head. We'd never found out.

"It was Beaus," Micah informed me. I looked to the floor. Either way I was going to be Queen. "Despite you volunteering, being the heir was your destiny."

"And when did you start believing in destiny?" I asked a little quizzical of him.

"Ever since the day I found out my best friend was going to rule. It made sense that all your best qualities were that of a ruler. You're smart and dedicated to Illea, you're kind and compassionate and that's only some of the qualities needed to be a ruler. You have bucket loads more where that came from."

I smiled softly, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well don't get used to it Berly, it may be the last one for a very long time," he grinned. He returned to his seat, still content to watch me as I practice my archery thinking about the whole destiny concept.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Mum asked as I walked down the stairs and into the room we waited in before the _Report _started.

"Nervous," I said.

"That's to be expected. When I had my interview for the first time, I called your father by his first name. I was mortified. So shocked in fact that I started sweating."

"I'm already sweating and I haven't even set foot onto the stage," I told her. She took my hand and held it her own. It offered comfort but not enough.

"If it makes you feel better, I already know the selected. They're quite handsome," she whispered.

"How's that meant to help?" I laughed.

"Well, if they don't have the personality at least your babies will be cute," she smirked. I gasped in horror. Had my mother just made a sexual joke? I knew her humor was terrible at time but this was just weird. Only young people could do that.

"We're on in five people," Silvia called out to us all. The room suddenly started to bustle as the hosts, Selection team and my family began to move through the doors and into our seats.

"Berly!" Micah's voice called. I turned to see him run into the room. When he caught sight of me he grinned.

"We're about to go on," I stated.

"I just wanted to wish you luck," he smiled.

"For what? I'm not being Selected," I told him rolling my eyes.

"I wanted to wish you luck that I don't get drawn," he chuckled.

"You entered?" I asked. By this stage I could feel my head about to explode.

"Well, I have to be able to keep an eye on these guys somehow," he shurgged his shoulders.

"Oh my God you're an idiot!" I said rubbing my forehead, trying to rid myself of the headache that was coming on.

"Anyway, knock 'em dead," he said and then left to take his seat in the audience. I was just starting to accept the fact that I would never marry Micah, but now with this news, I still had a chance. It was utterly confusing. I thought that maybe, after all these years I could move on from him. Lord knows he'd never be interested in me when he had numerous girls come and go from his room. He was treating this as a game when it was actually my life.

"Princess, they need you in your seat," Silvia hissed from behind the giant red curtain.

"Sorry," I said. I picked up my royal blue dress. It was very modern and slinky. It had a plunging neckline was virtually backless. I was sure my father was going to have a heart attack when we he saw it. But all he could do was whisper something to my mother that made her turn bright red. I walked over to my seat and sat down. The _Report _started and Dad addressed the nation, but the crowd was antsy tonight; no doubt as nervous as I was about the Selection. Soon enough Gavril had stood and took his spot at the podium. The crowd cheered and clapped loudly.

"Welcome to all! Tonight, as you well know, is a very special night for our Royal family. Tonight they welcome thirty five strapping young men into their lives, to fight for the heart of one, Princess Amberly." The crowd erupted and began cheering my name. It was all out manic.

"May I just say, you look ravishing tonight Princess," he said smiling. I nodded politely. "I can only imagine how nervous you are right now, but you're a picture of elegance, poise and grace."

"For those of you new to the Selection, a team of trained professionals have randomly picked this years Selected, and tonight is the first time you and I, along with our heir will meet the young me. Shall we get too it then?"

The cameras focused on my face. I could see on the little screen in front of me a split screen. A frame of me and a frame that would soon show me the thirty five men I had to weed down to one.

"The first lucky man is, Mr. Aaron James of Carolina." A picture of a blonde boy popped up on the screen. He had a strong jawline and cute smile. His eyes were such a dark shade of blue it almost mirrored the night sky.

I turned to September who looked perfectly in love already. "He's got beautiful eyes," she stated dreamily.

"He does, doesn't he," I smiled. No doubt the cameras caught our reaction. Gavril moved on to the next few men, all who were similarly striking but not quite picking my fancy. But you know what they say, never judge a book by it's cover.

"Our eighth contender is a Mr. Eli Jamieson of Angeles." His picture popped up and I grinned when I saw a boy who looked a little like Aspen, only his smile was goofier and his hair was shorter.

Beau leaned across September and smirked, "I'm tipping him if we're going by your reaction." I rolled my eyes and Gavril caught that.

"A little sibling tension have we my Prince?" Gavril asked.

"Just being the protective older brother sir," Beau joked back.

We watched the next few boys pop past. A very cute boy named Jaxon popped up, his picture was him making a funny face and all I could do was laugh. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Seems like someone listened to Princess Amberly when she mentioned something about jokes," Gavril pointed out.

"Our nineteenth contender is a Mr. Theodore Williams of Dakota." The picture popped up revealing a very handsome, older looking man. His eyes were a piercing green that contrasted against his tan skin. His grin was so wide I couldn't help but melt a little and smile back softly.

Gavril continued until the last contender was announced. I held my breath. Micah still had one chance to be in the Selection. "And the thirty fifth competitor is a Mr. Xander Loked of Honduragua." His picture popped up with a very serious looking face.

"God he's scary," Mum whispered in my ear. I turned around and laughed.

"He could be nice," I shrugged. I would find out sooner or later.

"So, we now have our final thirty five Selected for our Princess. Let's see how she finds them," Gavril said, inviting me over to the podium.

"Good evening Gavril," I greeted him.

"Good evening Princess, are we feeling less nervous after seeing the faces of the Selected?" he asked.

"I certainly am," I laughed.

"What do you think of these lucky young men?" he asked.

"They certainly are all very handsome. Some have showed me they do have the ability to joke which is quite wonderful. I look forward to meeting them all and getting to know them much better than a photo and a name."

"Were you surprised to see Prince Romeo of Italy was selected?" Gavril asked.

I laughed and responded quickly, "I was quite surprised. As many know, Italy and Illea have a very strong relationship and Prince Romeo and I have been friends for a very long time. However, with this in mind every one deserves a fair chance."

"Spoken like a true Queen," Gavril stated.

"You can thank my mother for those lessons," I joked. He bowed in her direction earning a laugh from the crowd. The rest of the night continued in a such a fashion until the program was over. I returned to my room more as ease with the situation I was in and rather excited to meet these boys.

* * *

"What a bunch you got miss!" July smiled as I enetered.

"I'm quite lucky, indeed," I sighed as they undressed me.

"Before I forget," Missy paused, "Mr. Micah dropped off a note." I frowned and turn the letter over in my hand, opening it after breaking his seal. What was inside the note made me smirk.

_Berly,_

_It is quite disappointing that I won't be competing for your hand in marriage. Do not fear I won't even give you breathing room when they arrive._

_Always, Micah._

* * *

I woke up on Wednesday with slight excitement and big black circle under my eyes. The night before I'd been up with Astra looking through their photos and applications learning all about them for before I actually met them. When we were finished she pinned their faces to an empty cork board that hung on the wall to the right of my bed. It was big and rather empty. I was planning to fill it with photos of my family I'd taken over the years, but Astra insisted that for they now they were apart of my family. My love of photography had stemmed from my father, and much to the annoyance of everyone but Aunt May, I was always snapping photos of them.

"Well, look at this," July said walking into my room and catching sight of the board.

"Looks like you've taken quite well to the boys," Lani smiled.

"They're substitutes for now. At least until I take my own ones," I smiled as I got out of bed.

"Well we better get you ready for to day miss. It's your last day of freedom, as your father put it," Missy said walking out of my closet carrying with her my clothes for the day.

"I don't understand why I can't meet them today," I sighed, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

"I suppose it's because they're not fully ready to meet you as you are them," Missy stated. Lani came over and began taking my silk slip off and threw on my day one.

"They still need their makeovers," July smirked. "We have to go and help so we'll suss out the best ones for you," she finished.

"Even you get to meet them before I do!"

"I'm sure Silvia won't mind if you just greet them at the door," Lani suggested.

"Well, she can't object if I decided to take a walk around the first floor either, would she?" I asked, smiling rather mischievously.

"Let's get you ready then," Missy smiled.

* * *

Whilst we sat together, just the five of us, for a long time at least, we could here the arrival of a few boys. They should all be here by the time we finished breakfast so we can leave without them catching sight of us until tomorrow at least.

"I wish the boys were here for me," September sighed. Dad and Beau almost choked on their drinks while myself and Mum laughed.

"Don't you think you're a little young for that?" Dad asked her.

"I'm ten years old Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore," she pointed out as a matter-of-fact.

"Any boy who even comes near you is going to have to go through me," Beau pointed out. September only whined.

"What about Berly?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to introduce myself to the boys after breakfast," he winked towards me.

"What? You're going to meet them before I do as well?" I asked frustrated. They were my suitors after all.

"I have too, I'll be away at training for most of the time and this is my only chance," he pointed out.

"Mum!" I said hoping she'd be on my side. But knowing her love for her eldest son, I doubted she would be my knight in shining armour.

"I see no problem with it. They must know who's going to hurt them besides your father right?" she smirked.

I gave a little shout and threw down my napkin. Everyone laughed. "It's not funny!"

"My darling girl, you're acting as if you were five," Dad smiled softly.

"Yeah well, so are the rest of you," I told them all, pointing. Just then the door opened and in walked Silvia.

"Your majestys," she bowed.

"Good morning Silvia," my mother called.

"What brings you here away from the men's room?" Father asked.

"The fact that it is the men's room," I smirked. He shook his head and laughed, returning to Silvia.

"I've just come to alert you all that all the boys have arrived so you can return to your rooms whenever you like," she smiled.

"Thank you," my mother replied.

"This is my cue to leave," Beau said. He then turned to Silvia, "I'm afraid I must attend to those brotherly duties we discussed." Silvia smiled and nodded walking to them men's room with him.

"That's it," I said getting up and following them.

"Amberly," my father called, but I ignored him and followed my brother and Silvia. They were moving like the devil, speeding around the hallways of the first floor. It was hard to keep up in my heels and not make any sound with them clicking on the marble floors.

I saw Silvia knock on the door. It opened and I could here the doormen announce my brother into the room. He walked in jovially and I tried to follow, but the door shut in my face. I could feel my face scrunch up in frustration and sighed, absolutely exasperated.

"Are you alright miss?" one of the guards standing by the door asked. I smoother my face and smiled.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for your concern but I'm afraid he might embarrass me," I said motioning to Beau. I could hear laughter come from the inside of the room.

"It's an older brothers job," the guard explained.

"Unfortunately for all younger sisters," I said as I bent down and tried to look through the key hole. The guard only laughed at my expense. I couldn't see anything, Beau's big butt was directly in front of the keyhole. He was swinging his arms around telling them something when they all laughed again. I was about to march in there and drag him out by his ears until I heard snickering coming from the staircase.

"What are you doing?" Micah said, he was doubled over in hysterics. I jumped from my position managing to hit my head on the door handle. He laughed even more.

"You're so annoying," I said, "Go away."

"Not until you tell me what you're doing," he said walking down the remaining steps.

"I'm trying to see what Beau is saying to them all," I said. "Not that I should be explaining to you."

"He stole my idea," Micah said, faking a frown. "I was also going to talk to them and tell them about the unfortunate mud incident not too long ago."

"You wouldn't dare," I said pointing an accusing finger. I remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Last time he was in the castle, it rained. We happened to be down at the stabled were it was quite muddy. I walked towards my horse to give her some treats, placed my foot wrong, and slid on some mud and became covered. My whole family laughed at me when I returned back to the palace.

"Oh I would," he smirked. "Maybe Grey or River would find it funny. Maybe Declan, Dash or Issac?" he asked.

"Stop it," I said getting frustrated.

"Maybe the boys from the South would like to hear about the time you attempted to copy their accent from your grandmother, whose that again? Oh right, Aaron or Ender?"

I was getting hot, he kept teasing and pushing himself. Sometimes he forgot I was going to be Queen one day and before I knew it my right hand was drawn back and with all my might I swung it across his left cheek, getting a good angle at his nose.

"Ow," I said shaking my hand. The guards laughed at me, one winked as if to say I did a good job.

"Argh! Jesus Amberly, what was that for?" Micah screeched, his hands flying to his nose.

"You very well know what that was for," I said holding my right hand with my left. I felt as if I had just punched concrete. The noise coming from the mens room had stopped. They no doubt heard all the commotion.

"You punched me in the face for Christ's sake!" Micah complained. Blood started to trickle out of his hands and I grinned.

"You deserved it," I said shaking my hand. Just then both the doors to the men's room opened, and all the camera filming the boys' makeover turned towards me, as well as the boys themselves. Beau just stood their grinning. Taking in the sight of a bleeding Micah and my swollen and red hand he laughed.

"Did you just clock Micah?" he asked. I wasn't sure if to tell him the truth of excuse myself. The boys all wore grins on their faces. They were in the midst of getting made over. Some had shaving cream on, some where shirtless and some were walking around with foils in their hair. They looked as ridiculous as I did right now. "Amberly?" Beau persisted.

"I-I uh did," I said. Some of the boys laughed and others whispered to one another.

"Remind me not to get in a fight with her."

"She's strong, that's surprising."

"What do you think he did?"

The whispers travelled out of the room and into my ears. I cringed internally. This was not how I was meant to meet them. I was meant to look radiant and poised, not like a girl practicing for a boxing match with someone else's blood on my hands. Beside me Micah sat down, still clutching his nose.

"I think you broke it," he whined.

"It was nice to see you all, I'm afraid I must help my friend here to the hospital," I said smiling. I picked Micah up off the floor and walked away. I cursed him and myself in my mind. Mother always said first impressions were key, and here I was, ruining mine.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Much love! xx**


	5. Chapter 4: The First Conversation

**Hello all! Sorry for skipping last weeks upload! I had a tonne of homework to do, so lucky for you this week, I've pushed it back and been editing up a blitz. There may still be some mistakes, but if anyone wants to BETA this story please let me know! **

**To Someone the World Forgot: I love the ship name! Honestly, I think I need ship names for everyone! Maybe the story will just end up being berlicah! Keep reading!**

**To Strike OOO: No problem! All my beautiful readers get a dedication! I'm glad you like it. The Prince is in the Selection but I have a plan for him which will either be good or bad! Keep reading! **

**To divergent7135 thanks for following/favouriting this story! Your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Happy reading all! **

**P.S. If you can't picture Berly's dress, follow this ** coral-pink-floral-tea-dress/

* * *

The next morning was a rush. I had more maids than ever help me get ready for breakfast. When I asked why Silvia only started rambling about how this is the most important day of my life and that I was exactly like my mother. Always refusing help and the life of a princess and blah, blah, blah.

They'd dressed me in a calf length tea dress. It had a pretty floral pattern; light blue flowers with almost black looking leaves, against a red/pink background. They let me wear my hair down and I put on some simple diamond studs and a thin silver bracelet that belonged to my Dad's mum. I wore my favourite black, pointed heels and I was ready to go.

"Now remember, smile big and let them see how beautiful you are," Lani said.

"And if you get nervous, think of us," July said laughing.

"Like that'll help," I joked. Missy walked passed me and flicked my arm.

"Just make some jokes and ask them about themselves, guys like to talk about themselves," Missy informed me. I nodded making a mental note whilst Lani rolled her eyes.

"Not all guys. Nate always asks about my day and my life," Lani said happily.

"Are you sure he doesn't swing the other way?" Missy smirked. It took my a while to register what she meant and when I did Lani looked like she was about to explode.

"That's enough. I don't want to have to be sorting out fights before I meet the men that are fighting for me," I said.

"Well, we'll be waiting if you need us. I think we're just going to clean up a bit," July said dispersing the joking tension in the room.

"Right, well be good and wish me luck," I said. They cheered for me as I left them room and I timidly made my way down to the grand dining room that was set up to hold everyone. The Selected were all supposed to be seated before we entered. It meant that all eyes were on me and my family when we walked in.

When I made it down to the room Silvia was pacing around nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked her smiling softly.

"You're late," she said.

"How? No one else is here," I pointed out.

"Yes, because they're all inside already. We have a schedule Princess," she said pointing to her clipboard.

"I'm walking in alone?" I asked, my excitement now slight terror.

"You look lovely and will do just fine. One foot in front of the other," she reminded me. She shoved my in front of the doors and the guards opened it. The door men on the other side began to shout.

"Her Royal Highness Grand Princess Amberly." That was my cue. I put on a smile and walk into the room. The boys all looked quickly, suave and slick in their new suits and I think I almost started blushing. They all smiled as I walked in and I nodded in everyone's direction. When I got to my families table I turned and faced them all. They stood and bowed and I curtsied as was the custom.

"Gentlemen, I would apologise for being late, but seeing as my sisters movie explains that a Queen is never late and the others are early, I won't," I joked. September beamed.

"It's such a good movie," she announced to them all. They continued to chuckle at her and I heard her turn to Mum and whisper that it really was.

"I hope you all enjoy your breakfast and request that after breakfast you return to the men's room and busy yourselves there whilst Silvia organises you so you so I can finally have a chance at getting to know you all," I smiled. Some nodded and went back to eating, others simply whispered to each other. I was suddenly starting to get hot under all the stares I was receiving.

"You look rather lovely today," my father said to me as I sat down beside him and started to dish out my breakfast.

"Thank you. I would say the same for you but you always look lovely," I mocked.

He made a face but smiled in the end and I began my breakfast. It was weird having so many people in this room when there was no party or anything; I was only used to seeing four people at breakfast not thirty nine.

"September's enjoying herself," I said to my father as I looked down to see September waving at some boys. I had to congratulate them as they waved backed or made funny faces that made her giggle.

"I think she's having more fun than you," he pointed out.

"Well it is nerve wracking trying to date thirty five people all at once when you have never had a relationship before," I laughed.

"I know that feeling all to well," he reminded me. I ducked my head sheepishly. I almost forgot.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"Not very well, I must admit. But if I could do it again, I'd be more organised."

"How so?" I asked intrigued. Any advice at all would be a god send right now.

"I think I'd take groups of girls out so I could get to know them all, and not alienate girls that's I've forgotten. I guess it would be like a friendly outing but in groups that makes it easier to talk to everybody," he said thinking it over.

"That would actually help so much," I said already planning ahead.

"But don't forget, the best time is when you're just with another person. You need to selfish too," he told me.

"Me, selfish? Never," I joked, knowing all to well when it came to something I really was selfish.

I looked out over the room, trying to match each face with a name I'd memorised with Astra a few days ago. I saw Eli and Dale, Jett and Marlow, they all seemed to be enjoying their time so far, eating and joking with the boys. After seeing them all for the first time, where I wasn't hitting someone, was nice and it put all my apprehension about this Selection at ease. When my family and I were done we stood and the boys followed.

"Please sit," my father said and they did as they were told. "Keep enjoying your breakfast and I hope I'll see you all later in the day in the Mens Room." He then took his leave whispering good luck, my mother not too far behind him. September came over and took a seat next to me.

"Okay, so I already have my five favourites," she told me quietly.

"Do you?" I asked her smiling as I finished off my apple tart.

"Yes, okay. So there is Jaxon, 'cause his application photo was a funny face. That one next to the pot of flowers," she pointed out. I squinted as if to improve my vision and saw she was pointing at Finn. "I like him because he seems to like the strawberry tarts and they're my favourite." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I like Aaron, he was the one with really pretty eyes. I like the one in the grey suit," I looked over to where she was pointing to see a boy named Noah. "I like him because he's really tall and would be perfect for piggy backs and my last favourite is him," she said pointing to Heath.

"And why's that?" I asked rather intrigued by her funny reasoning.

"Because he looks like Mum's Dad, don't you think?" she asked smiling. Our grandpa had died before we were born and we'd only ever seen photos. But Heath definitely held a striking resemblance to him.

"Is that all?" I asked her.

"Sure is," she smiled.

"Alright you, let's get you back up to your room so I can meet them all," I told her and she nodded eagerly. I stood up and took September by the hand we exited through the middle of the room, all the boys standing and waving to September as she waved and curtsied by them. I smiled widely, she was such a Princess.

* * *

I sat nervously in the garden waiting for the first boy to come out. I wondered who he'd be and I actually could not wait to meet him, all of them actually. It made me giddy to know I was meeting my future husband today.

"Hello," a deep voice came from behind me. I turned around quickly and was met with Theodore.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," I said bowing my head.

"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Theodore, but you may call me Theo if you'd like," he said taking a seat beside me.

"It's a lovely name, Theo," I said letting it role off my tongue.

"As is Amberly, one of little cousins was named after your Grandmother as well," he told me.

"Well then, she must be quite the elegant girl," I said laughing.

"Quite the opposite actually, she's an awful clutz," he said.

"Oh dear."

"Yes," he said smiling.

"So, tell me about yourself, should I be careful just incase you fall over?" I asked him, joking.

He laughed softly, "No, no. I have my balance in check. I'm a teacher actually. I teach kids history and science sometimes."

"Following in someones footsteps or your own choice?" I asked, the question implied if he was a Three by birth.

"It was my own choice, ever since your Father mixed in the lower castes, I took the first opportunity I could to become a teacher. I figure if more people were educated the more likely they had a chance at a better life."

"That's quite an outlook on life," I said smiling.

"What about you? If you could do anything what would it be?" he asked.

"That's a tricky question but I think I'd be a writer. I love to read so I can't help but write my own stories for others," I said truthfully.

"You must let me read them, as a teacher I'm sure my kids would love them," he beamed.

"We'll see Theo," I said shyly. All too soon a guard walked up and announced that the next boy was waiting.

"Until next time," I said.

"Goodbye," he said taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. He was a genuinely nice person. He seemed passionate about his job and looked like he was a family person. It would be hard to beat him.

The next few talks passed quite quickly, all of them just as nervous or excited as I was. I learnt that Hudson liked to hike and that Hunter, true to his name liked to hunt and I also learned that Jeremy now lived in the house my mother had once lived in. It was quite an experience.

I was currently alone waiting for my eleventh little chat. As I waited I looked up at the palace to see Micah hanging off his balcony with binoculars in his hands. When he caught me staring he waved and I moved my hand across my neck to signal that I was going to kill him later.

"I hope that wasn't directed at me," a voice came.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," I said standing.

"Eli," he said introducing himself. He was the one that look an awful lot like Micah.

"Amberly," I said, but shook my head, "of course, you already know that." We sat down on the bench and he spoke up.

"How's your hand?" he asked pointing down my right hand which was slightly bruised from punching Micah.

"Oh, it's uh quite sore. I didn't realise faces were that hard," I joked.

"People never do until their hand makes contact with one," he replied laughing.

"You better be careful, you may be next. You look an awful lot like the boy I hit," I warned him smirking.

"I noticed that yesterday," he stated, "Please do notice the distance I've put between us," he pointed. There was a far gap and I laughed, however he soon slid over so we were not that far or too close to be deemed inappropriate.

"So, beside the fact that you're afraid of me, what else should I know about you?" I asked him.

"I'm am loving the palace so far, it's rather comfy and had great food," he smiled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, it can be a big change for some."

"Yes, but I figured that if I make it to the end, it'll be worth it," he stated, smiling softly. I felt myself blush and looked down at my hands playing with them nervously.

"Anything else?" I asked, changing paths of the conversation.

"Well, I'm a fairly good swimmer and I'm studying medicine at the moment," he smiled.

"Any recommendations to get rid of the bruising then?" I asked holding out my hand so he could inspect it. He took it softly, dragging his fingers over the bruising lightly as if he pushed to hard it might break.

"Well, I'd recommend not hitting anything for a while and some lotion. Blow flow from rubbing the area will help with removing all the clotting," he said.

"Thank you, Doctor," I said laughing. He then checked his watched and sighed.

"This has been lovely but I'm afraid I have to go. I can't have you all to myself," he smirked. We said our goodbyes and he left. I looked to the balcony to see Micah had left and sighed in relief. This was embarrassing and awkward enough let alone when he was watching.

The last few chats went without a hitch. I honestly couldn't find anyone I disliked as such. There were some I knew I wouldn't feel anything towards but none that I disliked in the least. Still, I had one more boy to meet.

When a strong looking, blonde headed boy came my way I grinned.

"You must be Xander," I said getting up and shaking his hand.

"And you're the Princess all the fuss is about," he joked. I remembered his application. He had on a stoney expression and Mum had deemed him as scary. But right now, when he was smiling and laughing, he didn't resemble that picture at all.

"So, how have you been enjoying everything so far?" I asked.

"It's really already been a great experience. Many people don't enter these doors and I have, so I'm lucky in that respect."

"Many boys have mentioned that they liked the food," I said.

"Yes, breakfast and lasts night dinner were the best. We actually finished the buffet I think," he grinned.

"Well, then, I better alert the cooks they'll need to bring in more stock," I joked.

"Please, we were still hungry," he said smiling. We settled into an easy silence before he spoke again. "And how have you found this experience?"

I thought about it for a second and smiled softly. "Obviously, at first it was quite scary and I went into it with a lot of apprehension that boys who would be selected only wanted the crown or to be able to say that did this or that with the Queen if they weren't picked. However, meeting you all today has eased that I guess," I told him truthfully. He nodded understandingly.

"Especially if you've never dated before," he smiled.

"Exactly. It's a new experience for me but not for a lot of you boys I'm sure," I smiled.

"You're wrong, it is for me too. I've never dated before," he told me honestly.

"A lie?" I asked a hint of humour in my voice.

"No," he shrugged, "I guess I'd just wait for the perfect girl," he said softly.

The rest of my chat with Xander was just wonderful. He was everything that I had mentioned I wanted on the _Report _all those weeks ago. Could it really be that this was him? Did I actually have a chance at finding true and real love? It made my head spin, but that night when I went to dinner, I couldn't help but sort out his eyes and when I found them, they were looking straight back at me already.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Much love! xx**


	6. Chapter 5: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update! Better late than never though!**

**A huge thanks to SizzleLily98 and for following this story! Your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To : Do not worry, I have great plans for Amberly, and none of them really include the monstrous boy. **

**To Strike OOO: Thanks for your support! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Enjoy all!**

* * *

The next day I sat around in the library, with no classes and no work to be done, I had absolute leisure time. It was no surprise that the boys too wound up in there with me. They already had a test coming up despite only be here officially for two days.

I was in the midst of talking to Leander about the History of the Southern Rebels when September entered. She waved and curtsied to the boys, stopping by some of her favourites for a little chat.

"She's quite the confident one," Leander smiled at me. He was a nice boy, came from a big family and had followed his passion to become an engineer. During out chat he explained all about his latest inventions for a better war at producing clean water in the poorer parts of the country and frankly, they were quite good.

"This is unusual for her, she only is like this with people she knows," I stated a little confused.

"Oh, she knows us quite well. Whilst we were waiting to talk to you for the first time, your Father allowed her into the mens room to chat to us all. She also likes many of my inventions," he grinned.

"Is that so?" I said smirking. I cleared my throat and the room turned to look at me.

"September, it has come to my attention that you are trying to steal my suitors," I joked. The room faked and gasped and September looked shocked.

"I-I never, your majesty," she said, obviously acting.

"Well then, what is it that you are here for?" I asked, motioning to her to come to me. She smiled widely and took a run, jumping and landing in my lap. A big 'ooff' escaped me as she did so, the room smiling as they looked on.

"I've come to announce to you all, that in my way to becoming a party planner for the future Queen of Illea, I have deciding to throw a Welcoming Ball for you all. It will take place on Saturday night, and all the biggest and best families and diplomats from Illea will be here to meet you all, as well as my Grandma."

"Whose idea was this?" I asked a little caught off guard.

"Mine of course," she replied and I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, okay, it was Silvia's first," she admitted. The boys laughed as did I.

"Anything else?" I asked her. She nodded and whispered in my ear. I sighed and looked to them all.

"Miss Priss over here would like me to tell you all you must be clean shaven for the event, because she doesn't like the way beard scratches her cheeks." September blushed when all the boys found it endearing.

"Silvia also wants me to tell you that you'll make your first appearance on Friday's _Report, _so be ready for any random questions Gavril sends you."

They all looked a little worried. "Don't worry, it'll be nothing compared to the actual Interviews. Just pretend it's one of the camera guys around the Palace."

Some of the boys settled and others still chatted to one another nervously. Once September left, I turned back to Leander and saw him grinning.

"I have a brother that would be perfect for her."

"Please, one is enough," I joked. Nodding his head with and understanding grin, we got back to the Southern Rebels and delighted in their devious and dangerous ways.

* * *

"What will you wear on Saturday?" Astra asked me as we lied on my bed Friday afternoon.

"Well, the girls said it would be eye catching, so I'm not sure. Hopefully not too eye catching," I said tossing over as I continued to read my magazine. "What about you?"

"I'm thinking that dress that you got me for my birthday last year," she said flipping a page.

"The black one?" I asked, remembering the black ball gown I had made for her. It was strapless and big and poofy as she really, truly loved it.

"Yeah, it's had a certain, look at me quality," she joked.

"You're planning on wowing my suitors, huh?" I asked joking.

"Well, seeing as there will be 34 boys who miss out on you, I figured they might want a cousin," she smirked.

"Coming from the girl who turned down three proposals in two months last year," I said shaking my head.

"You know what I'm like," she smirked.

"A giant flirt who does not want to commit," I said staring at her. She could only shrug her shoulders smirking. "Is romance dead?"

"It's not, people just don't want it as much anymore," she said realistically.

"Oh and how do you know?" I asked.

"Says right here in this article," she pointed out in her magazine.

"This has got to be a load of rubbish," I said as I read through the article.

"Face it Berly, you're living in a wonderland where you're Alice," she laughed.

"I can prove romance is not dead," I said getting up from my bed and walking into my study. Astra sat up in my bed as I went.

"How?" she asked.

"With this," I said holding up a drying red rose when I re-emerged from the study.

"A dying rose?" she asked frowning at the smell.

"Yes. Xander had it sent to my room the other night. I think that's romantic," I said, smelling the rose. I pulled back quickly. I had to admit that it smelt rotten now.

"You don't even like roses," Astra pointed out.

"That's besides the point. A red rose being sent to your room by a boy is most certainly romance and it proves that it is not dead like that rubbish magazine said."

"Hey, don't diss the _Young Miss Reporter."_

"Whatever," I said and returned the flower to it's place in a vase on my desk.

"So, this Xander guy? What's he like?" she asked when I returned.

"He's nice."

"Nice? He sent you a flower just because he's nice?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I dunno why he did," I said sheepishly.

"You do so! There is definitely something going on between you two. I sense it," she said moving her hands about like a fortune teller.

"Fine," I sighed and jumping on the bed grinning. "He's more than nice. He's fantastic. He's so charming and funny and courteous. We always make eye contact at meal times, and I swear every time he sees my I see his smile get bigger. He even said he hadn't dated before because he wanted to wait for the perfect girl," I sighed.

"And he signed up in hopes that I was. He thinks I'm his perfect girl!" I said as I fell back into my pillows grinning like an idiot. I was on cloud nine whenever I thought of him.

"Wow," Astra muttered. "I think I want to puke."

"Hey," I said sitting up again. "It's not my fault you don't have a romantic bone in your body."

"I'd be careful if I were you. He sounds too good to be true," she warned me. I had thought the same at first, but every time I saw him or managed to talk to him, it felt genuine.

"I know, but I think it's real," I told her softly.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked.

"I do, I think," I stated. She shook her head and sighed.

"Well then, I guess I better be the first to meet him to make sure he is completely mad about you as you are him. I have to approve of course."

"Of course," I said grinning. Without a knock, Lani and July entered.

"Alright miss, time to start getting ready for the _Report,_" July smiled.

"Make me beautiful ladies," I said throwing my arms in the air.

"Someone is in a good mood," Lani observed.

"She's in like," Astra said rolling her eyes. She kissed me goodbye on the cheek and left. Leaving me with the prying questions of my maids.

* * *

At some stage during the night September had crept into my bed. She did this occasionally, usually after a bad dream or if her big brother wasn't in his bed yet. Fortunately for me, it was nice to wake up to with her curled in my arms, some things would never change. However this morning, she was splayed across the bed, her hand pushed firmly into my face.

"September," I muttered. She groaned and rolled over, bringing her knees up to the chest but kneeing my in my stomach first.

"Get up you elephant!" I said poking her. She opened one eye slowly.

"Why are you up so early, it's like the middle of the night," she said.

"That's your hair covering your eye silly," I said pushing it away so the light could enter. She squirmed at the brightness.

"What day is it?" she asked rolling over like a child.

"Saturday," I said. She shot up straight away.

"Why didn't you tell me that before? The decorations will be up by now!" she squealed with delight.

She threw back the covers of the bed, ruining the warmth that was underneath and making me shiver.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she ran to my closet and pulled out two of my robes. One fluffy and one silky.

"We are going to see the decorations. You're going to love them. Every thing about tonight is you!" she said excitedly.

"Can't we go after breakfast?" I asked. She shook her head as she tied the fluffy robe around her and chucked me the silk one.

"You coming?" she asked smirking. I sighed and heaved myself out of bed. I put on my robe and ran after her. We didn't even have shoes on. I cringed at the thought of one of the boys catching us barefoot or even worse, in our pyjamas.

We ran down the corridors at lightening pace. I was by no means a non-athletic girl, but when we got to the Grand Ballroom I was panting like a dog who'd chased after a stick.

"We," September panted as well, "hope you. Like. It," she said as she opened the doors. I walked inside. In the middle of the ceiling was a big old disco ball hanging from under the chandelier. From that spouted big pieces of white fabrics that hung low and dangled down the walls. Vases of pink lilies were set up around various spots in the room, making it smell like spring. There were a few tables set up, one them were party hats and silly little masks, some with noses and some with cat ears.

"It's going to be so fun," I said holding up a mask with a nose making September giggle.

"Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"Like it? I love it!" I said giving her a hug, "It's not exactly fit for a Queen," I pointed to the masks, "But I'm not Queen yet," I winked.

"Silvia said you'd like it because they used to have disco balls and funny costumes in something called the 80's. I don't know what that is, but she said you told her she liked the music and clothes," September shrugged.

I remembered having a lesson, learning about the times before the Third World War. I came across and era called the 80's and became obsessed. People dressed so funkily and they had really catchy music. When I told Silvia, she said they looked ridiculous. But by doing all of this for me, I saw how much she really did love us all, despite that fact she was just our teacher.

"Well, it's wonderful. I look forward to wearing these," I said.

"You better go. I have to make some adjustments," September said walking around the room rearranging certain things.

"Okay Miss," I said giving her a kiss on her head. She shooed me away and I left her to be. I left the ball room and made my way back up to my bedroom. The marble floors were cold under my bare feet and I had to keep from making any noise on the second floor, for fear one of the boys would spot me.

I walked with my head down, rounding the corner without looking and bumped into someone. Not someone, but someones head more precisely.

"Ow," I said as I looked up and rubbed the spot on my head.

"Likewise," Eli's voice came from under the towel. He took it off from over his wet hair and smirked when he saw me. He smiled cheekily taking in my attire, and I grinned at him sensing he had gone for a morning swim down at the Army training grounds as he smelled of chlorine and was shirtless.

"Morning," I greeted him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look Princess Amberly, I know I told you not to hit anyone with your hand but you can't substitute that with bumping into people, okay?" he asked, jokingly.

"It could've been avoided if you were looking where you were going too," I pointed out.

He held up his hands in surrender. "My apologies my Princess. It shall not happen again," he grinned cheekily.

"Does Silvia know you leave the Palace in the mornings?" I asked. I thought it wasn't allowed.

"No, but uh your father said I could," he said. I nodded.

"You've spoken to my father?" I asked.

"Yeah, he came and spoke to us the other day after our classes when we were all in the mens room. He knew I was a swimmer and offered to let me use the pool."

"He must like you." I smirked. "Sucking up to the King might not do you a whole lot of good if I'm the one you're supposed to marry," I flirted.

He just eyed me back, not sure if we were going down that road. When I didn't oppose to the comeback I could see he had on his tongue he responded, "Well, I guess I've got to be on the father-in-laws good side if I want to marry you."

"Want to? You have no choice in marrying me if I wish it," I told him.

"You never know, I could always sneak off with that sister of yours," he grinned.

"You wouldn't dare," I said, starting to laugh despite the will to stay strong and defiant. He went to reply until Silvia's shrill voice interrupted.

"What is going on here?" she asked taking in our attire and looking rather scandalised. "This is highly improper!"

"It's not what it looks like. We just bumped into each other on our way to our rooms," I stated. "I have a bump on my head to prove it."

"Well hurry up before someone else sees you, like your father," Silvia said pushing me up the stairs. She looked at Eli again. "And please, put some clothes on." I only smirked and walked away, leaving Silvia to continue to scold Eli.

* * *

I had already done my own makeup by the time my maids got to my room. When they saw me they sighed and came to fix up my uneven eyeliner or badly blended bronzer. I couldn't stop laughing as they muttered.

"How many times have we told you to leave this to us?" Missy asked and she re-did virtually everything I'd done.

"Well you were late, I had to start sometime," I shrugged my shoulders.

"We're sorry but we had an emergency with your dress," they said. July rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, rather intrigued. Making my dresses is what they lived for. They loved designing and making them, it was like it was an escape from their actual duties.

"Well, we were finishing it off in the kitchens because Maggie wanted to see it," Lani started.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Missy said shaking her head.

"So anyway, Maggie got a bit excited grabbed the dress and didn't realise she had cranberry sauce all over her hands," Lani finished her story. I gasped.

"We had to clean it off but we can't help but notice a little red circle," July said shaking her head. She pinned the one bit of twisted hair into place and began on the next one.

"Well, what colour is the dress? Surely it's not white, if so I can just wear another one," I said to them.

"It was meant to be a surprise," Missy huffed.

"Too late now."

"Fine," July said.

"She only grabbed the bottom and the stain is basically the same colour as the fabric, but it's a berry colour. We thought you'd look so lovely in it," Lani fussed.

"If shouldn't matter if it mixes in," I said slowly. "Where is it?"

"Only on the underneath tulle," July stated. I burst into laughter much to their surprise.

"What's so funny?" Missy asked confused as she pulled out my diamond necklace.

"You're stressing over some sauce on the part of the dress you can't even see. Oh, you're my special ladies," I said smiling.

"We thought you'd be quite distressed about it," July laughed softly.

"Nonsense! But know I want to see this dress," I told them.

"Go on, go get it," Lani said as she took my face in her hands and put on a matching lipstick. Missy hurried off into the closet and came back out carrying a beautiful dress. It was strapless and figure huffing all the way down to my knees. From there it exploded into a big, beautiful berry cloud of organza.

"You've outdone yourselves!" I gasped. "Hurry up and get me into it! I want everyone to see!" They beamed proudly and started getting me into it.

* * *

When I was done, I walked as fast as the dress would allow and met my family at the front door. The guests began to arrived and I greeted them as always, this time getting gifts and well wishes for my future as a Queen. I could certainly get used to gifts. There were cameras floating around everywhere and I could feel the excitement radiating off people.

When the guests stopped to arrive, the partying really started.

"Where is he?" Astra asked, sneaking up behind me. She'd put on a pair of cat ears that were lying on a table; it matched her dress well.

"Who?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious, "Xander, the one you were telling me about."

I scanned the room for his face but couldn't pick him out thanks to some people wearing masks. I took Astra by the arm and did a turn of the room trying to get a better look at their profiles. I knew Xanders very well by now and I was sure I could pick him. When I finally spotted him, I walked over calmly.

"Xander, Elijah," I greeted them. He was standing with another contestant and I'd seemed to interrupted a rather exciting conversation. "I hope I haven't interrupted." They took off their masks and shook their heads.

"Your majesty," Elijah bowed and I returned the favour.

"I would like to introduce you both to my cousin Astra Kent, she's one of my ladies," I said. "Astra, this is Elijah Ward and Xander Loked."

They took turns in taking her hand and made small talk with her. Elijah then excused himself when the Duchess of Maine asked for a dance and then Astra busied herself by getting Romeo to dance with her. Then there was just Xander and I standing in the middle of the floor.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me. He extended his hand and bowed. I almost blushed at his courteous ways.

"Of course," I said taking his hand. He turned me into him and we began a slow waltz.

"Wonderful party. The food is rather spectacular," he stated. I snorted, of course he'd bring up the food.

"I'm glad. Enjoying yourself otherwise?" I asked.

"Yes of course, beside the delicacies, I've got a beautiful view right now," he said spinning me.

"Flattery will get you no where," I smirked.

"Yes, I know. However, it's not flattery when it's the truth," he shot back. I grinned and continued to dance.

"Do you ever not have a comeback?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not dear princess," he said smiling.

"We must get you into some sort of etiquette school then. Can't have a smart mouthed King now, can we?" I asked.

"So you plan to marry me?" he said sheepishly.

"That's what you got from that comment?" I asked, bewildered that he paid attention to that rather than the classes. The idea of more classes usually repelled others.

"I hear what I want to hear," she said shrugging.

"A determined man, none the less," I told him, a hint of admiration at his honesty and forwardness when it came to the idea we could possibly end up together. He went to say something else but the song ended, signalling the end of our dance and then the DJ spoke up.

"For all those lucky boys out their vying for our heir to the thrones heart, we have a competition for you," the DJ announced. I smiled and looked around at all the cheering and whooping boys.

"We will play three songs in a row, all of our Princesses favourites and if you can name them all, the lucky winner gets a date with Princess Amberly! It may sound easy but our future Queen likes the golden oldies," he announced. What once was excitement turned into confusion as the boys wracked their brains for any old songs they knew.

The first song started, it was a song from the 80's and none of them would guess that; it was Whitney Houston's _I Wanna Dance with Somebody. _As the boys stood around trying to guess the song, I busted out a few questionable moves on the dance floor. Some people joined, others watched in amusement, but all in all, I thought I did pretty good. The second song was a newer sort of song; _Call My Name _by Aria Moose. She was an up and coming pop star in Illea and I really loved her songs. It was slower than the first and I grabbed September, dragging her into a sloppy waltz. I didn't even recognise the last song, but as I looked around all the boys wrote it down on their slips of paper; Silvia must've put in for them as some consolation for probably not knowing the other two.

The winner was going to be announced by the end of the night and after all my dancing I stood off to the side pouring myself a nice glass of wine. I deserved it after embarrassing myself. Everyone filled the floor again and soon I was all by myself. I almost jumped when I felt a hand on my waist. I turned to my right to see Theo standing there and keeping an eye on the floor.

"I would ask you to dance, but I believe you've done your fair share of that," he joked.

"My poor feet can't take it anymore," I told him honestly.

"Perhaps a walk to calm them down?" he suggested. I looked to him and for the first time since he started the conversation, he looked back at me. I nodded slowly and took his hand, leading him out into the gardens that had been lit up with fairy lights.

"Look at this. It's like all the stars have come down from the sky," I said smiling as we ventured further away from the palace.

"You have quite an imagination," he said smiling softly. His hands were tucked behind his back and in a bold move, I slipped my arm through his, drawing us together.

"Like I said, I wanted to be a writer. You need an imagination for that," I told him. He nodded.

"What do your parents think about that?" he asked. I thought about it for a while. They'd always encouraged me to find something I was passionate about so I could pursue it when Beau became King, but now that I'm the heir, I guessed that changed.

"They always read whatever I gave them, and I was fairly good. Before I was heir, a young girls magazine offered me a job to write a column. At the time I was too young but, it was a huge compliment."

"And now you're the heir to the thrown of Illea," he said.

"Now I'm the heir," I sighed. It still hadn't fully sunk in that I was heir, it was rushed as the boys came and the announcement was made so soon, but I was getting used to it, slowly. "What about your family? Tell me about them."

He sighed as if thinking how to put the information. "Well, my Dad is a builder and he met my mother when they were young. They got married straight away and had my three brothers, then me and than my sister. We have a large family on all sides, Dad has two brother with three kids each and Mum had four sisters with three or two kids each."

"Christmas must be fun," I said laughing.

"Trust me, there is never a dull moment," he laughed. "My oldest brother Kris just married and they're expecting a baby. He teased me when the letter came, but ultimately, he was the one that told me to do it."

"You needed encouragement?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be honest," he smiled and paused, "I didn't think this life would ever be for me. I was content with being a teacher and marrying a girl from the town and having our own dysfunctional big family but, Kris convinced me that you could've been that girl."

"I have plenty of experience with dysfunctional families. My mothers side are nuts sometimes. They were all artists before the castes were mixed in and you know what they say about artists. They all have opinions and freedom to expression, so a simple discussion about fruit will turn into a family feud," I said laughing at the thought of my family fighting. It was always entertaining. Dad had sworn he didn't know they were like this before he married Mum.

"My brothers and I always gang up against my sister. That's how it happened in our house, until of course Mum stepped in and roughed us up."

"You shouldn't gang up on your sister!" I said as I poked his side, "she'll hate you forever!"

"Hey, I'm just doing the big brother thing and teasing her about all the guys that come chasing her. Your brother did the same," he pointed out.

"Yeah and after it I was going to knock his lights out," I joked.

"If I remember, you knocked someone else's out too," he smirked.

"I will never live that down, will I?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered grinning. "It's not that bad, most of the lads said they like a girl who can fight."

"And you?" I asked.

"I do too, reminds me of my Mum, always hitting my Dad when she got annoyed. He'd wake up with bruises from where she'd hit him and he swore they only went away when she kissed them better," he said smirking.

"Sounds like a happy home," I said, picturing myself sitting in their kitchen surrounded by his cousins and siblings.

"It was," he said, smiling sadly.

"Was?" I asked.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, a few months ago my Mum passed away. Some incurable disease," he said dismissing it as if it were nothing.

"I'm so sorry," I said stopping. He turned to face me.

"It happens," he said shrugging.

"No, it doesn't. You shouldn't pretend to be okay if you're not," I told him quietly.

"It hurt at the time, now it's kind of a dull ache," he said, barely above a whisper.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked him softly. He moved his hand to his heart. I looked up at him and stared into his eyes. We hardly knew each other and here he was, telling me about his pain, making himself so vulnerable to me it almost broke my heart. So I did the only thing I could think of to make him feel better. I lifted my hand to my lips and kissed it. I then slowly moved my hand over his heart.

"All better?" I asked. All he could do was stare at me. And in that moment I felt a connection run strong and deep between the two of us. It was almost as if lightening had struck us both.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Much love!**


End file.
